Traditional messenger bags, such as bag 100 in FIG. 1A, feature a hook-and-loop flap closure (commonly referred to by the trade name “Velcro”). Hook-and-loop patches 130 and 140 are disposed on the main body 110 of the bag 100 and on the inside of the flap 120 of the bag 100. The hook-and-loop patches are often accompanied by plastic buckles 150, which are used to secure the flap 120 to the main body 110 for added security. Additionally, a strap 160 is often included to aid in carrying the bag 100.
As seen in FIGS. 1B-C, the hook-and-loop patch 130 comprises a plurality of hooks (such as a hook matrix) 135 disposed on its exposed surface, while the hook-and-loop patch 140 comprises a plurality of loops (such as a loop matrix) 145 disposed on its exposed surface. When the hooks 135 of the patch 130 and the loops 145 of the patch 140 are brought into contact with one another, such as by closing the flap 120 over the main body 110 of the bag 100, the hooks 135 and loops 145 releasably interlock, allowing the patches 130 and 140 (and thus main body 110 and flap 120) to be secured to one another, while still allowing them to be conveniently separated when desired.
While the hook-and-loop closure system is convenient and effective, it has a number of drawbacks which result in customer dissatisfaction and product quality issues.
One drawback of the traditional hook-and-loop closure system is noise. The “clip and rip” sound, especially the ripping noise from the hook-and-loop patches, can be distracting and disruptive when opening the bag in quiet classroom, library and meeting settings.
Another drawback is garment damage. The hook side of the hook-and-loop closure naturally grabs onto woven fabrics, especially Lycra, cashmere and wool, and damages the fabric (commonly referred to as “picking” at the fabric). This picking can cause permanent cosmetic damage to the garment. Users of these traditional hook-and-loop closure systems complain about exposed hook patches damaging their yoga and athletic workout outfits, and expensive professional suits.
Yet another drawback is bag fabric damage. As with garment damage, the hook side of the hook-and-loop closure an also “attack” the base fabric of the bag itself, strap webbing and key tether webbing, resulting in an unattractive “fuzzy” surface finish.
Yet another drawback is lint collection. The hook side of the hook-and-loop closure system is a magnet for lint, thread and hair, which catches in the hook matrix and is difficult to pick out with your fingers. The hook patches are cosmetically unattractive when clogged with this foreign material.
Yet another drawback is degradation of hold strength. The hold strength of the hook-and-loop patches degrades with extended use, as both the hooks and loops break.
Yet another drawback is the perceived quality and style. In general, the traditional hook-and-loop closure system is used on lower-priced soft goods and utilitarian outdoor products, rather than expensive, stylish luxury goods, which tend to feature more elegant metal closure systems.